Life is not a Fairytale
by PrettyGirl501
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Kagome takes care of her daughter and little brothers. But she wants to be a singer. Inuyasha is a record producer. Well Inuyasha change Kagome life.


(A/N: I don't own charters if I did I wouldn't be written this)

Life is not a Fairytale

Chapter 1: This is my life

My name is Kagome. I lost my mom and dad when I was fifth teen. I use to stay with my grandfather until he had a heart attack. Now I'm eighteen and I take care of the fourteen year old brothers Sota and Shippo and my three year old daughter Rin. I know what kind of girl has a three year old daughter at eighteen. When I was fifth teen after my mom and dad died I want to a club and got drug. I don't remember most of that night but I woke up pregnant. I usually am not that kind of girl. But when I told my grandfather he told me that no matter what happen I should keep that baby so I did. I do know who the father is. His name is Nauku. His is a very famous half demon with a lot of money. He has dark hair and I wanted me to marry him but I didn't even love him. He does not know I keep my little girl I just hope he never find out. Even throw I do stupid things I'm very smart and a great singer. I just finish High School now it is the summer.

I work is this club called Jewel as a singer. I'm getting for ready for work now. I'm wearing a black dress that goes right above my knees with some black heels. I'm also wearing my hair down.

As I got on the stage I can see that the club and full tonight. The lights are in my eyes but I can see that that Hojo that can't understand that I don't like him is steering at me. He asked me to marry him when I was pregnant. He is very ignoring. Now I'm about sing one song that I would always loved called

"**Soul mate"**

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

After singing a lot of people a cheered.

When it was time for me to go home I saw my best friend Songa talking to a strange demon with ears about of his head who had on a red shirt. Songa work at the bar, at the club. The half demon gave her a card before he left. I went up the Songa.

"What was that about?" I asked Songa

"Oh Kagome, that was Inuyasha he is a produce and wanted to produce you I'm so happy" She said hugging me.

"What" I said looking at her

"Here he gave me this card to give to you" She said happy.

"Songa, I know that you just trying to help but I don't want to be famous, I have to many things to do. And don't forget I have a daughter and two teenage boys the take care of".

"But, Kagome you are an amazing singer and could become very famous even with a daughter"

"How you know. Sango you know the only reason I'm working hear is to put food on the table. Who would want a singer who gets pregnant at the age a fifth teen?"

"He does…I told him you have a daughter and he said that he could work something out. Kagome this is an ones in a life time thing. Don't you want Rin the have a better life? If you become famous you could gave that to her."

I know she's right. She's always right. Rin, Shippo, Souta, and I live in apartments buildings. The apartment is very small and only haves two bed rooms. I trying to keep as clean as possible but the apartment is very old. We use to have a family shin but it burn down and when it did that is when grandpa had a heart attack. I own the land at the shine but don't have enough money to build a new house. I do the best I can for my family. I use all the money that mom and dad save for me for college on the kids. I don't think I'm going to college but I do want my life to be better. I could go to Rin father but he is very evil and is very crazy and I heard he beats of women. I can't have Rin dell with her parents getting married only to get a divorce. And I don't love him. I know he take avenge of me in grief. But I would not give up Rin for nothing she is my angel. My reason for living. I have to take care of the kids because if I don't they would end up an in foster home and people are not nice.

When I got home I thought about what Sango said and I decide to call Inuyasha and hope it would turn out well.

Read:

(I hope you like this. This is my first fin fiction. I don't know how I'm going to write I just wanted to use singing into a fin fiction. Please leave reviews. This is Inuyasha and Kagome.)


End file.
